


Fortune Cookie

by Rayneirvine



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, I am so bad at writing, dreamxoc, this is awful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28683441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayneirvine/pseuds/Rayneirvine
Summary: Lorraine Blanc a popular twitch streamer gets her own Love or Host and a famous green man decides to compete for her love.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Lorraine sits in front of her setup and is adjusting her camera waiting for the other girls to join the discord call. she hears the noise of someone joining the call so she announces that she is going to start up her stream and goes on deafen.

“Hello everyone it’s RaineSt0rm here and we are going to be playing some Bedwars today with Wrennie and Adahrable!” she informs the chat whilst the starting soon music begins to fade. She switches the screen so it is full face cam. Today she is wearing a fishnet long sleeved top under a black crop top and a black bucket hat with stars dotted across it.

She reads her chat out loud whilst she messages Ren and Adah to see if they are ready to start playing. After she receives confirmation from both of them, she switches her screen to show hypixel and joins Adah’s party. Lorraine undeafens and hears Adah and Ren discussing strategies. “Hey guys are you ready to jump into a game?” Lorraine asks full of energy. “Yeah, joining a game now” Adah replies as they teleport into a game lobby.

When the three girls teleport into the map they see that they are on the red team. Lorraine buys supplies and then starts bridging over to the diamond spawner whilst Adah and Ren started building around their bed in order to protect it. When Lorraine reaches the diamond spawner, she is greeted by a member of the yellow team who she manages to hit into the void. She gathers eight diamonds and then returns to the base to purchase sharpness in the team upgrades.

“green team are coming from the right!” she hears Ren yelling.

“I’ve got a fireball” says Adah as she throws it towards the bridge that was being built and successfully hit two of green team’s members into the void.

After destroying the bed of yellow team and eliminating them Lorraine realises its just red team v blue team. She sneakily crossed the bridge that connected yellow and blue’s bases and started to break the barrier around their bed. “Lori, watch out!” she hears Ren yell. She turns to see a blue member about to hit her into the void. She quickly hits him and manages to swap their places as they fell into the void. Lorraine sees that Adah broke the blue team bed and then they work together to defeat the blue team leaving them as the winners of the round.

Lorraine streams a few more rounds of bed wars, though they weren’t all successful as fans were beginning to target them as their views increased. She then tells the girls she is going to stop streaming and leaves the call to do her outro. “Thank you everyone for tuning in today and for all the donations, I really appreciate it guys. Who are we going to raid though chat?” she hums as she glances at everyone who is live. She sees her chat spamming to raid JackManifold who just went live.

“Okay everyone I guess you all want me to raid Jack” she says as she starts to send her viewers his way.

Lorraine POV

I walk out of my room after I finished streaming to get a snack from the kitchen. As I pass Ren’s room she exits and follows me to the kitchen. I decide to be healthy and I grab an apple from the fruit bowl. As I chat to Ren and eat my apple, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

I check my phone and sees a twitter DM from theaustinshow. I open it and read it aloud. “Hello Rainest0rm, would you be interested in your own love or host but with a twist, your roommates Wrennie and Adahrable decide?” I glance up at Ren who is still sitting across from me at the breakfast bar. “Well, what do you think?” I ask her. “Should I go on theAustinShow and would you help?” I see Ren nod her head as she excitedly agrees. When Adah arrives from her room, she asks her opinion which also results in a swift yes.

We then sit down in the living room and put Say Yes to the Dress on which is my favourite show. After a few episodes I check the time and see that its almost 7pm. “What do you guys want for dinner?” I ask as I hear my stomach grumble. It was one of my least favourite questions because my friends are always so indecisive when choosing food.

“umm, I don’t know Lori, what if we get takeout?” Adah asks me whilst yawning slightly.

“I’m up for that” Ren chimed in. it was decided, we were going to order takeout, I pulled up the takeaway menu for the local Chinese on my phone and chose to get beef fried rice. Ren and Adah chose something to eat as well and I called the restaurant to ask for a delivery.

As we waited for our food to arrive, I scrolled through twitter and liked/retweeted fanart when it came up on my timeline. When the food arrived, I was starving, because of how much we ordered we got free fortune cookies with our meal. I picked the one in the green wrapper as it was my favourite colour. I snapped open the cookie and read it **‘YOU WILL MEET YOUR SOULMATE SOON** ’ was inscribed on the paper inside. I laughed at it and read it to my friends. “Maybe this love or host will be successful” Ren let out a giggle as she replied “well duh, me and Adah won’t steer you wrong.”

I posted a picture of my fortune on twitter and captioned it **“Hopefully soon @/theaustinshow ;)** ” Soon replies were flooding in saying ‘Lori loh?’. I put my phone in my pocket as I told my friends that I was going to head to bed as I wanted to stream earlier tomorrow. I got goodnights in reply as I walked away to my bedroom. I quickly changed into my pjs and hopped into bed then quickly drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorraine POV

I wake up early like I planned to and quickly glanced at twitter, nothing big was happening other than Dreamteam stans freaking out over seeing Dream’s eye. ‘They are so funny sometimes’ I think as I put my phone down and head to the bathroom for a shower.

After a quick shower I got ready for the day. I put on a casual outfit of my camo trousers and cropped pain black long-sleeved top. I then set up my pc to start a stream and quickly send out a tweet as I begin my stream.

My starting soon screen plays as I go grab a water bottle from the kitchen. I return to my stream and begin my intro,

“hey everyone! Today I’m going to be streaming the smp, just a chill stream whilst I go mining and I can read chat.” I take a sip of water then continue. “I also have some exciting news to share, on Saturday I will be on theaustinshow for love or host! I hope you will all be able to tune in and hopefully see me find love.” I say to them with genuine excitement. I haven’t had a boyfriend or been on a date since I moved her from Paris.

I start up the SMP and go into the mines, it was a very chill stream and I was just answering questions whilst looking for ores.

One of the questions donated to me was if I miss my family back in France. “I do miss my family lots; it sucks that my sister couldn’t come to the USA with me” I answer as I smile. sadly, my sister was my closest friend back in France we would sit up at night and tell each other everything

I did this for a couple hours until I had gotten bored of mining and had enough materials. I then switched my stream to just chatting and decided to look at fanart with chat. Whilst we were looking at fanart I got a notification from Austin. I opened it to see he had tweeted out about the loh and that lots of people were already commenting on it.

“Wow guys looks like there’s lots of hype for my love or host this Saturday, who would’ve thought that there would be so much interest?” I laughed as my chat spammed me with pogchamps.

“So, guys, I think I’m going to end here, I hope you enjoyed today even though it was just a chill stream, if you did enjoy make sure you follow because we have almost hit 2mil on twitch!” I exclaim as I choose to raid Nihachu. “Bye everyone!” I wave as my ending screen shows before they all get sent over to Niki.

I head through to the kitchen to grab some lunch and realise that we don’t have any food in the house. I shouted on Ren and Adah and told them we had to go food shopping, they both groaned at me but then Ren suggested that we could go to the supermarket beside the mall so I could get a new outfit for Loh.

We all hopped into my car and made our way to the mall. Ren connected her phone to the car and started blasting 505 by Arctic Monkeys. It was one of my favourite songs so I started yelling the lyrics. The mall is only a 10-minute drive from the apartment so we got there quite quickly.

When we arrived at the mall, we started browsing through all the clothes stores to find the perfect outfit for me on Saturday, I found a really pretty bandeau top that was silver with sparkles and a pair of extremely ripped black jeans that I could wear fishnets under. After I had bought my outfit, I went to find Ren and Adah who were quickly looking at the shop next door.

After I found them, we headed towards the supermarket to buy food for the week. Considering we were all twitch streamers who did not often see the light of day we did eat quite healthily; I went through each aisle grabbing essentials such as veg and meat to make dinners that week. After going through all the aisles, we were done with our shop and paid before heading to the car to go home.

When we arrived at the apartment, I put the shopping away before retreating back into my room to edit some videos. I was halfway through editing a video when I got 2 notifications on twitter, the first one was dream liked your tweet and the second one was dream followed you. I couldn’t lie I was quite excited by dream following me, I had seen quite a few of his videos and streams as he was a very famous streamer. I already followed him so I just closed twitter before going to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorraine POV

It is finally Saturday, today is the day of the love or host, I am super nervous, what if nobody picked love, what if I get hosted? So many questions were running through my mind as my anxiety was increasing. Love or Host started at 4pm which meant that I had a couple of hours before I had to be ready. I decided to have a proper lunch as I was expecting to have a late dinner depending on how the Love or host goes.

Once in the kitchen I grab some pasta and start to make some mac and cheese, I made extra for Ren and Adah knowing they won’t have eaten yet. I call them to the breakfast bar as I serve three bowls of mac and cheese. We talk about the love or host as we eat, they attempted to calm my nerves by telling me that they will make sure they don’t pick someone who chose host.

We chatted for ages and then we all went to get ready for the show to start. I changed into the outfit I bought at the store and then did my hair and make-up; I decided to do silver eyeshadow and straighten my hair. By the time I finished straightening my hair it was time for me to enter the discord and zoom call.

Austin spoke to me and the girls about the rules quickly before going to start the stream, the contestants were all sat chatting amongst one another waiting for the show to begin. Eventually we heard Austin say, “Hello everybody and welcome to Rainest0rm’s love or host, today we have a twist! Her fellow streamers and roommates Wrennie and Adahrable will be deciding.”

He then directs a question at me, “Lori how are you feeling?”

“honestly, I am super nervous Austin.” I chuckle.

“Well, I wish you luck, let’s begin with the introductions.” he said.

The stream cuts to the screen showing me and all the contestants.

“Hey I’m Lorraine but you can call me Lori, I am 20 and I moved to the USA from France 2 years ago.” I say nervously as I look at all the contestants. I could already see Adah and Ren both sitting in the other room whispering to each other. The contestants began to make their introductions.

“Hi I’m Bob7” said the first guy

“Hello my name is Wilbur Soot and I stream Minecraft and make music” Wilbur said, he spoke quite softly I thought as I listened.

“Umm, hi my name is George I stream Minecraft as well.” Said George, I recognised him from the few Dream videos I had watched.

“Hey Mamas” said sapnap, he looked like an interesting guy.

A few others said their introductions then it got to the final introduction, they weren’t in the zoom call so I couldn’t see who it was.

“uh hello, my name is Dream and I stream Minecraft” the voice spoke.

His voice shocked me, I know he followed me the other day but I wasn’t expecting him on my love or host, I was so surprised I began to blush slightly. I could see that the chat noticed it after they started spamming Dream and Lori.

The show had now officially started and I began to talk to the contestants with Austin, Ren and Adah occasionally asking questions. When the first round ended, I had to message Austin with my bottom 3 so that Ren and Adah could kick someone off. I messaged Austin with Bob7 and two other people’s names.

“So, the bottom three this round are Bob7, ______ and ________. Ren and Adah please message me with who you want to kick off the show” Austin spoke. I hoped they would get rid of Bob7 I found him creepy and didn’t want him on the show.

“Ren and Adah have decided, Bob7 I’m sorry but it is the end of the road for you, before you shoutout your channel, we must find out the important question, did you pick love or host?” Austin speaks as dramatic music begins to play.

“He chose……. LOVE! He chose love Lori what do you have to say?” Yelled Austin.

“I’m sorry Bob but I just didn’t vibe with you and I just felt a better connection with other contestants.” I said faking sadness, I was actually happy thar Ren and Adah managed to read my mind so well.

As the rounds continued it was down to the final 2, Sapnap and George got kicked off quickly because they kept flirting with each other and ignoring me, I thought it was hilarious though. Especially hearing Dream’s tea kettle wheeze every time Sapnap tried to hit on. George. But now only Wilbur and Dream remain, it was finally down to my decision, I didn’t know who to pick, but it was time for the dates, first up was Wilbur.

“Hey Wilbur” I smiled at him, happy to actually be able to talk one on one because it was difficult to do before with everyone talking.

“Hi Lori, I wasn’t sure on what to do for this date so I thought I could play you one of songs?” he asked politely.

I nodded and he grabbed his guitar and began to play saline solution, it was a very good song I had to admit, after he finished, I knew it was stuck in my head and that I would have to listen to it again later.

“And your time is up! Lori are you ready for your date with Dream?” Austin said once the timer went off.

“I’m ready Austin.” I told him, the nerves beginning to build up again.

Soon I could no longer hear or see Wilbur and it was just Dream’s profile picture on my screen, it kind of sucks that he is a faceless streamer because it means I have to talk to a blank screen. But on the other hand, that may make it easier for me.

“Hi Raine” Dream said, I could hear his smile as he spoke.

“My name is Lori.” I exclaimed pretending to huff. He wheezed at my grumpy face before starting causal conversation, it was nice and he was surprisingly easy to talk too. He was asking me about my life back home in France and he sounded genuinely interested which was comforting to me as I don’t get to speak about France often.

Soon I heard Austin say time was up and I silently sighed. Austin asked me to message him with my final decision on who I wanted to pick, I sent a quick message to my group chat with Adah and Ren saying who I wanted to pick and what they thought about it. They quickly sent thumbs up so I messaged Austin with my final decision.

“And the results are in! Wilbur… Dream, the winner of Love or Host is… Dream!” Austin shouted. Dream started cheering because he won, I laughed at the sound of his cheers in the background. But Austin still had to announce what Wilbur and Dream chose.

“Lori are you ready to find out if Dream and Wilbur chose love or host?” Austin spoke with the dramatic music playing. I nodded; the suspense was killing me.

“Wilbur chose… HOST, HE CHOSE HOST!! Wilbur why??” Austin said dramatically to entertain the audience.

“Lori you are a really cool girl and I hope we can become good friends, but I have my eyes on someone else.” He smiled and then he gave his channel a shoutout before leaving.

“finally, what we have all been waiting for, did Dream choose love or host?’ Austin paused before saying, “DREAM CHOSE… LOVE!!!” the chat erupted into pogchamps and hearts as Austin started to close the show.

I started up my stream for Austin to raid me, I decided to wait for the date with dream and just wanted to do some Bedwars with Ren and Adah.


End file.
